warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Shockfreeze/A Short Story
I know that what happened was not a good event for me. But I made sure to keep going and to keep doing it regardless of what I did. But read this essay, and I will recapitulate what happened to me, and my friends... I was just at my computer, putting a caption on a photo on Wikia. Minecraft was in the background, lagging my computer. But I checked back on it every so often. This was a fatal mistake. The instant I clicked “Publish” on Wikia, I was sucked right into my Minecraft world! And I ended up BEING the player. I would have to escape the computer. Unfortunately for me, I had monsters activated on this world, and I would have to get my stuff and create weapons. At night, I noticed that they would just come out. I had some iron and plenty of wood, so I created a sword, pickaxe, axe, and a shovel of Iron. Don’t ask me how in the world that works, because I don’t know. I grabbed the bow out of my chest as well as some arrows, and put my essentials in my bag. Food, tools, the works. I went out of the house I had built and I saw a sign. “I have captured your friends and taken you into the world. Live how you do in your game. I will kill you regardless.” I let out a growling noise. Encapsulate my friends, keep me in a world I had never really cared about... I gave a look of determination and went out. Everything I needed was in my bag. I even had a few boats... They break when you crash into something, you see. With my materials, I knew I was capable of getting out of this world. I noticed my portal coordinator was in this world, too, but as an endless “Ender Pearl”. Apparently they were of the same concept. They both allowed me to teleport. A Zombie snuck up on me, but I decapitated it with my sword. And it died, instantly. I didn’t have the capacity in my bag for too much so I just ignored its drop (Rotten Flesh) and shot my Ender Pearl into the desert. Instead I ended up in the River, where I used one boat and started to head downriver. I saw a Creeper, which in the game is essentially a walking bomb. Repulsive little creature, but when it saw me, I just ran. I didn’t stop to fight it, because I knew that it was very dangerous. But it kept on coming, and I eventually pulled out my bow. I would repel it by shooting it. I would allow my heart to keep on its beat, its pulsate. I capitalized on the opportunity and ran. I was a little upset that there was no “Creeper Repellent” because they were very nasty punks. I came across a cave pretty soon, but because I had all the essentials I was fine. The cave was dark too, so that discouraged me from going in. It started to rain, and it got in my mouth. It went down the wrong tube and I coughed, trying to expel the water from my lungs. Then I saw the beast. It had stolen my friends, even my girlfriend, and the beast was huge! I was glad that I’d brought along plenty of ammunition for my bow, and that I’d brought a second one, just in case. Bows break in this world, I know. I capitalized on my chance and unloaded a full stack of 64 Arrows into the beast. From the way it was changing colors, it was getting damaged pretty bad. That compelled me to take the chance, and I started slashing at the beast’s legs with my sword, which was made of Iron. With every strike, I yelled. “KEEP... AWAY... FROM... MY... FRIENDS!” Finally, I defeated it. The cage that was made of Obsidian stayed, but a Pickaxe made of Diamonds dropped down, enabling me to break the said Obsidian. I had managed to dispel that beast... the Wither, someone told me. I wasn’t sure who, but I noticed that it had dropped a Nether Star, which I picked up, although I didn’t care. My friends had been so scared... and that fear had impelled me to run through and save them. I was thanked, and the portal to get out of this place was placed nearby. “Go... I’ll follow you soon.” “But, Ian...” my girlfriend, Dawn, pleaded. “Don’t argue, Dawn, I’ll see you when I get back home.” I replied. “There’s something I have to do first.” I ran back to my home, made of Cobblestone. I was situated by a ravine, which I crossed. I’d built a bridge of Spruce Planks and Logs... I dropped everything off, then I made a portal home. I entered it, after grabbing a Diamond Block and crafting it down into Diamonds. That simple impulse had made me do something I would never regret. I would give the diamonds to Dawn... Category:Blog posts